Bradley Edwards
'Bradley Edwards '''was a main character on the series, [[Max: In the Spotlight|''Max: In the Spotlight]]. He was best known for being Max‘s new co-store manager and cashier and his most notable appearance was when he managed to fake an interest in sport and when he managed to make peace with rival, Charlie Switch. Bradley appeared in twenty-nine out of forty-seven episodes. Summary In Season 1C, Bradley is introduced during the episode, Time for Change, as he is bought in to keep Max‘s company in check and on the line. This, therefore, managed to save the company from budget cuts as he then becomes the co-owner of the store and joint role of cashier with Charlie; which manages to leave a bee in a bonnet for the latter. As the series rolls on, the unlikely pair manage to break the ice and actually begin to take interest in one another - which eventually they manage to bond over. During the season finale, they hint romantic feelings toward each other. In Season 1D, Bradley makes more reference to his love of gardening and even gets offered to appear in the series, Come Dine with Me, as he embarks to mix his passion for gardening and his passion for cooking. He supports Marc with his suicidal thoughts, his desire to join the marketing spectrum comes forward and subsequently he only covers as store manager part-time. He fails to join the gang in Malibu due to family reasons but never misses a FaceTime with Charlie and Max. In the season finale, he offers to revert back to his old role full time after realizing his love lies there. In Season 1E, Bradley is seen much less of but still manages to sustain his love of gardening, cooking and marketing. As he embarks on a new layout for Max’s store, Bradley is seen as a more frantic character. With many customers viewing the new layout, a ‘lifetime offer’ is what Bradley receives as he is offered to start anew in Manchester with a new self-owned marketing business. Bradley decides to accept the offer, as he announces in the season finale; with the gang giving him a proper send-off. Appearance and Personality Bradley is from an African-descent but was born in London. He loves to get the best of both worlds and brings out his African culture through his love of dance and his accessories in terms of clothing. Bradley is described by most as ‘a peacemaker, a laid-back and loyal friend‘. He loves music and hated school. Episode Count This list counts the character’s absences: Season 1C * Max: In the Darklight, Part 1 * Max: In the Darklight, Part 2 * Dancing Dos * New Home, New Love * Heart and Soul * Big News * Big Break * For The Better Season 1D * Jealous Meet Jealous * Live Blunder * Three Girls, One Man * Ms. Nia ChangeGlass * Lost in Malibu * Not One but Seven Season 1E * Back To School * Singing Diva * Fired or Hired? * Trouble